


all the small things

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: daily_deviant, Delayed Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Schmoop, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not hung and Draco loves giving him head because of that. If it happens to be a way to silently say <i>I love you</i> that’s just a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the small things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the October prompt of small penises at Daily Deviant. This started out being a story about Draco giving head (I had originally planned for cock warming, but then Harry woke up and the whole story changed) and ended up being a story about emotions. As always, many thanks to M for reading; my work is better thanks to you. Title is thanks to Blink 182, of course.

Draco loves these early morning moments, when the post-dawn sun peeks around the drawn curtains, light sneaking in despite their best efforts. Harry lies sprawled in bed, one arm under his head, one splayed across the mattress, leaving Draco room to pillow his head on Harry’s shoulder. Draco drifts somewhere near sleep but awake enough to watch the rise and fall of Harry’s chest in the even breaths of slumber.

It’s in these quiet moments when he can reflect on how much he loves Harry. When he can admit to himself that this is more than sex with the occasional sleepover, more than a quick fuck. When he can say the words inside his mind that he’s afraid to say out loud: he doesn’t know if he could live without Harry in his life.

Draco lets his fingers drift across Harry’s chest, teasing at one nipple as it peaks under his touch, then pressing his hand just over his heart, feeling the steady _thump thump_. When Harry’s hand comes up to cover his, Draco can’t breathe, goes completely still. _Caught_.

“Good morning,” Harry murmurs, eyes still closed, body still lax with near-sleep. “We don’t need to be anywhere this morning, do we?”

“It’s Saturday,” Draco confirms. “I believe you made some arrangements with a pack of Weasels for the afternoon, but I can’t recall any earlier commitments.”

“Mm, good.” Harry’s hand slides up to the nape of Draco’s neck, tugs gently. “Let’s have a bit of a lie in, then. Yeah?”

Draco glances down to where the sheets have been kicked away in the night, to where Harry’s cock curls like a tiny sleeping snake against his thigh. He licks his lips, lets his hand slide down over Harry’s hip to just barely brush his knuckles across the quiet, soft bit of flesh. “Or, I could help wake you up.”

Harry’s hips lift idly, no tension in the movement, just a lazy thrust as if to encourage Draco’s touch. “I might be up for that.” Harry grins at the wording, eyes flickering open so that he can look at Draco. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hold on to the headboard,” Draco says quietly. He’s still internally amazed when Harry _does_ without question, when he reaches over his head, wraps his fingers around the slats that rise above them. Draco reaches for his wand and with a twitch of the tip and a few words, the sheets slither up the bed to twist around Harry’s wrists, binding him in place. 

There’s a soft sigh, and Harry stretches out, relaxing into the feel of being bound in place, and it goes straight to Draco’s groin. This _trust_ , this faith that Harry puts in him, turns Draco on more than anything else ever could.

He fishes in the drawer of the night stand to find the small pot of lubricant and takes it with him as he moves to the end of the bed, spreading Harry’s knees wide so he can settle between them. Harry’s cock has just barely come awake, thickening slightly, but still small in length. Draco wraps his fingers around him, tugs gently and feels it fill the space in his palm.

Draco loves Harry’s cock almost as much as he loves Harry. Draco has always loved giving head, but he wants to be the one in control, even when he’s got a hard prick in his mouth, and Harry’s prick happens to be perfect for that.

Draco kneels between his legs, puts one hand on either side of Harry’s hips and holds him down, anchoring them both in place as he lowers his head and licks at the tip of Harry’s prick. Harry tries to press up, but Draco holds him in place. He won’t let him move. Not yet.

He opens his mouth, slides down to take Harry in, tongue flat against the underside of Harry’s length. He can fit him in his mouth without choking, his nose in Harry’s curls, his chin by his bollocks, and his mouth just full; if he lets Harry fuck his mouth like this, he knows he’ll be fine.

Draco loves it. Loves that he can tease Harry and then let him have the illusion of control. Loves that he can just kneel here like this, Harry filling his mouth while Draco breathes through his nose, feels the tension in Harry’s hips as he’s desperate to thrust.

“Please,” Harry whines, and Draco obliges by pulling back, wet and warm while he circles the head with his tongue, teases at the slit before he pushes back down, lets Harry all the way in.

And stops.

Harry whimpers, hips twitching under Draco’s touch. “Fuck, Draco. You are a fucking _tease_.”

Yes, yes he is. He wants to draw this out, wake Harry up slowly. Draco dips his finger into the pot of lube, carefully circles Harry’s arsehole, pressing just the tip of one finger in while Harry twitches his hips. He pulls off his prick just long enough to whisper, “Do you want to fuck my mouth, Harry? Are you desperate to come in my mouth? Tell me what you want. I want to hear you.”

“Fuck.” The word hisses out, and Harry tries again to push against Draco’s hands. “I want to fuck your mouth so fucking hard. I want to come. I want to come so hard I black out, and then I want you to fuck me back to consciousness. I want to feel you in me, I want your hands on me, I want _you_ Draco.”

Draco gathers more lube, pushes two fingers into Harry this time, working them in quickly before he adds a third as Harry whines. “Do it,” he orders. “Fuck my mouth until you come.” He moves one hand beneath Harry’s bum, the other twisting as he fucks Harry with his fingers, making him slick and open and ready. 

This is one of Draco’s favorite moments, when Harry can’t touch him, but he can fuck up, hips pushing up rapidly until his prick fills Draco’s mouth. He offers a tight hole, wet and warm, tongue teasing at Harry every time he pushes in, and he just lets Harry _go_. He can _trust_ Harry, can let him have this as Draco twists his fingers, finds the perfect spot that makes Harry cry out.

Then he stops him, one hand on his hip, holding him in place while Draco pulls off. He noses at Harry’s bollocks, licking just behind them at the perineum, and Harry pants anxiously, begging with wordless whines. Draco waits until he feels him relax just the tiniest amount, then he starts all over again, taking him in, letting Harry fuck his mouth.

He does it over and over, bringing Harry to the brink of orgasm without letting him come, until Harry is writhing in the bonds, twisting his body, begging with every movement and cry. And finally— _finally_ —Draco lets him come in thick spurts that he swallows down, licking Harry clean as he falls back limp against the bed.

Harry is fully lax and sated, his cock curled quietly against his crotch once more. But his arse is open and slick, and Draco is aching for him. He summons a pillow to put under Harry’s bum, loving the slack way Harry lets him nudge him into position. Once he’s ready and between Harry’s knees, Draco slides inside of him, the slick lube easing the way until Draco is bollocks deep.

Harry lets a sigh slip loose as Draco grips his hips, pulls back and pushes in again, slowly thrusting into him. He doesn’t want to make this hard and fast, doesn’t want it to be over too quickly. Draco leans over Harry, balances himself with one hand to the side of Harry’s shoulder, the other cradling his cheek, thumb lightly stroking across his skin.

“Mm,” Harry murmurs, and Draco answers with a twitch that sends his cock deep inside of him, getting a soft cry in return.

“Like that, do you?” Draco whispers, mouth kissing a path along Harry’s jaw. “Do you like it when you’re barely here, when I’m fucking into you? When you’re letting me do anything I want to you?”

“Anything,” Harry says. He turns his head, lips finding the palm of Draco’s hands. “Use me, Draco.”

_Fuck_. Draco releases the spell binding Harry’s hands, grips them with his own hands and leans over him, pressing him down into the mattress. He jerks forward, the slow and easy pace getting harder, hungrier. Harry whines and lifts his hips to meet Draco, and he has to force himself to slow down.

But he loves this, loves the way he holds Harry, the way Harry’s green eyes blink open and gaze up at him from under heavy lids. The slow smile, the way Harry arches, presses into the mattress, lets Draco imprison him.

It’s perfect.

Draco’s heart hammers in his chest, words beating at his lips, begging to escape. He has to close his eyes, duck his head, and he can’t do this, can’t take it slow any longer. With a low cry, he buries his face against Harry’s throat, sucks a mark there with tongue and teeth as he drives into Harry again and again, until his thighs tighten and he feels the orgasm overtake him and he empties himself inside of Harry.

His breath is rough and ragged as he lowers himself carefully atop Harry, lets his hands go and feels Harry hold him, cradling him as they roll to one side. A hand lightly strokes along Draco’s cheek, and when he finally looks at him again, Harry is smiling gently.

“I love you, too,” Harry says quietly, and for a moment Draco thinks his heart might stop.

He arches one eyebrow. “Did I say anything of the kind?”

“You don’t have to, you git.” Harry laughs. He gives the softest of kisses, but Draco feels it to his toes, warming him from the inside out and he suspects that his fair skin flushes from the way Harry’s smile only grows wider. “You don’t have to say anything; you already tell me constantly.”

“You shouldn’t use legilemency on your partner,” Draco snaps, because if Harry isn’t reading his mind, there’s no other way he could know.

“You listen to me,” Harry says. “The sex is sodding brilliant, but that’s because you do everything you can to blow my mind. You always take care of me first, and you know my kinks and my quirks and you use them in amazing ways. You’re here at night, and still here when I wake up in the morning. And for fuck’s sake, you brought me take away last night after I missed our date because I was stuck in the bloody office. Normally you’d chew a person out for forgetting to let you know, but no, you just showed up with cartons of food and ordered me to eat.”

“If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have bothered,” Draco says dryly, because is it his fault Harry needs to be taken care of? “It’s purely self-defense. I need you healthy if we’re going to continue with the brilliant sex.”

“I know.” Harry expression softens, and he surges close, the kiss longer this time, but no less gentle. “And I just wanted you to know that I love you, too. And I’d still like to have that lie in. Someone exhausted me all over again.”

Draco sniffs loudly. “I suppose I can accommodate you.” As if he’s going to be lured into confessing _feelings_ , into saying how dangerously _close_ they’ve become.

Even though it’s true, and as he lies here, next to Harry, and watches him slip away into soft sleep once more, he knows it will likely always be true. Whether it’s just past dawn and lying in Harry’s bed, or walking into the Ministry to share takeaway for dinner, this is it for Draco. He’s in love.

And Harry noticed and the world didn’t end.

He stretches out and arranges himself with his head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder, relaxing as Harry’s arm goes around him and draws him in close.

Loving Harry might turn out to be all right after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
